Portable electronic devices need to be lightweight, power efficient and easy to charge. Wired or contact charging of such devices can be problematic due to tight space constraints. Contactless or wireless charging has become highly desirable as an alternative to wired charging. However, limited surface areas associated with many of today's smaller portable electronic devices make configuration of such devices for wireless charging extremely challenging. Additionally, the intelligence required by an overall charging system tends to be complex when a plurality of devices are in need of charging.
Accordingly, there is a need to for an improved approach to wireless charging of portable electronic devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.